Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three, Heart. The song is sung by the members of The God Squad, namely Joe, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn, with the help of a few members from Mercedes' church choir in the McKinley courtyard. The God Squad and choir deliver the song as a singing valentine from Finn to Rachel. At the end of the performance, Santana requests Joe to get the God Squad to serenade a lesbian couple, her and Brittany, to which Joe is speechless and noticeably uncomfortable about the request. Lyrics Joe: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Sam: Yeah) And turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (Sam: Right there) Just sing along to my stereo Sam (with Quinn): Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty (record on the shelf) (Mercedes: Oh) Would you blow me off and play me (like everybody else,) If I ask you to scratch my back, (could you manage that?) (Mercedes: Uh) Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty, (I can handle that) Furthermore, I apologize for any (skipping tracks) (Mercedes: Uh) Its just the last girl that played me (left a couple cracks) I used to used to used to used to, (now I'm over that) (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (ancient artifacts) Mercedes: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Sam (with Quinn): Just keep it stuck inside your head, (like your favorite tune) And know my heart is a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Joe and Mercedes with Quinn: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you (Quinn: For You) Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Sam (with Quinn): (Let's go!) If I was an old school, (fifty pound boombox) (Joe: Remember them?) (Mercedes: Hooh) Would you hold me on your (shoulder wherever you walk) Would you turn my (volume up in front of the cops) (Joe: Turn it up!) (Mercedes: Yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher (every time they told you to stop) (Mercedes: Yeah) And all I ask is that you (don't get mad at me) (Quinn: Hey) When you have to purchase (mad D batteries) (Mercedes: Oh) Appreciate every mixtape (your friends make) You never know we come and (go like we're on the interstate) Mercedes: I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands Sam (with Quinn): Keep me stuck inside your head, (like your favorite tune) You know my heart's a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh) Joe and Mercedes with Quinn: My heart's a stereo (Sam: Uh) It beats for you, so listen close (Sam: Listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Come on) And turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up) This melody was meant for you (Quinn: For You) Just sing along to my stereo (Sam: The good life) Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh (Sam: Yeah haha) Joe, Mercedes and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe, Mercedes and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Joe with Quinn and the Choir harmonizing: I only pray you never leave me behind (Sam: Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (Sam: So hard to find) (Mercedes: Oh) I take your head and (Mercedes: Oh) hold it closer to mine (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Sam: Yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Sam: Yeah, come on, wooh!) Joe with Quinn and the Choir belting: My heart's a stereo (Sam: Yeah) (and Mercedes: It beats for you, so listen close) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Mercedes: You gotta make me your radio) (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Aha) (and Mercedes: And turn me up when you feel low) (Sam: Turn me up) This melody was meant for you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Sam: You) Just sing along to my stereo (Mercedes: Yeah) Oh oh oh oh oh (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (and Quinn: To my stereo) (Mercedes: Oh whoa whoa) Oh oh oh (Mercedes: My radio) Sam: It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby! Joe and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo! (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) Sam: Yeah! Reception "Stereo Hearts", received a trio of "B−" grades from reviewers: Chaney said it was "a bit much" but "semi-enjoyable", Slezak described it as a "somewhat bland rendition", and Lynch wrote that "Joe Hart's vocal debut on Glee proper was fine, but Sam's rapping was not". Bell said "Mercedes was flawless" and then called the song's rapping "one major flaw", but Futterman wrote that "Sam wins for most surprising Glee vocalist by convincingly taking on Travie McCoy's rap". Flandez said that the "voices melded well together". Source Charts Gallery SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png SH4.png Joe-songs.gif 220px-SH7.png SH5.png SH6.png SH7.png SH8.png SH9.png SH10.png SH11.png tumblr_lz7a2rLX1Y1qa1bxgo4_250.gif SH12.png SH13.png SH15.png imagesCA9WS26M.jpg imagesCAP3DGJW.jpg tumblr_lz7bvtxF6J1qlqifro6_250.gif imagesCAR35GEE.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray